A new paradise
by Gotta-Love-Anberlin
Summary: My first ficRxS:Riku's friend promises that he would return for him in five years.What happens on the day he was supposed to return.Riku thinks he lied.Being sorry is the number one priority.
1. Sora!

Yay, this is the first chapter of my first story! Hope you like it.I DONT, D-O-N-T own Kingdom Hearts, I wouldnt mind owning it though.

Chapter1-Promise

Thoughts came in and out of Riku's mind quickly.The feeling to cry starting to become unbarible.'He lied he must have lied,but why would he lie to me?Im his best friend, or at least I was.'He thought to himself.'Its past the day he said he would return for me,and just for me.'The promise he made, he couldn't forget it.Riku could still remember his friends promise, the promise he made him, the promise of his return. 

Riku got up, and put on his shoes.He ran a hand through his hair and opened his bedroom door.Making his way down the hall he heard his mom talking on the phone in her room, and he stoped to eavesdrop.

"WHAT!" Riku put his hands over his ears, what was his mom yelling for.Never mind the yelling, just who is she talking to?Did she get another boyfriend or something? That would be like her third just this month.He thought.

"Your going to be here tonight?"she said."Riku is going to be so surprized that your coming."Was his mom talkng about HIM! What for?He knew he wasnt going to meet another one of her boyfriends, last time was crazy.Long story."Well, try to be here around six or seven, I think he's going out for a while"Riku decided the conversation was coming to a close so he continued down the hall and got to the steps.When he got donstairs he decided he would leave a note for his mom, though he didnt know why because he was only going for a walk.

Mom im going out for a walk, just need to think about stuff.I will be back around 8:00.Love ya, Riku.

Walking over to the kitchen counter he placed the note on it and the pen on some random book-shelf in the living room.He sighed."I guess he's really not coming back." he said to himself out loud, and he left his house for some alone time.If he would have stayed and listened to th rest, or the begining of his mom's conversation,he would have known that his mom was talking to his friend.

"You know he misses you a lot right?"

"yeah, I know I just hope he remembers what I said about coming back In five years because I wasn't kidding."His friend said on the other line.

"I know for a fact he hasn't, he talks in his sleep."She laughed

"Does he really?"

"Mhmm, he sure does."she said. They broke out laughing, and when the calmed down a bit to light giggles his mom spoke again.

"So now, about the surprize..."

Meanwhile-

Riku had been waliking around for at least an hour or two.His feet were killing him.The first place Riku went to was the down-town area.After walking around for a while he got bored and tired of wierd people he didnt know coming up to him and telling him he was hot. which he was, but it was annoying at times.He decided to go to the beach, where it wasnt as flashy and bright.

When he got to the beach he didnt bother to take off his shoes,and instead just walked on the shore for a little while.It started to get windy, and Riku didnt bring his jacket with him so he headed back to his house.He didnt want to leave though. He loved the beach, and so did his friend.Infact thats where he first met the brunett.Riku smiled.They allways went to the beach together, having splash fights, and staying to watch the sun set.The beach was just so calming, and peaceful.Thats what his friend told him.Things were just funner when his friend was around.Now Riku was bored all the time.Shure he had friends, but not any like his one best friend.He missed him, he missed him a lot.

He looked up from watching his feet, thinking as he walked back.He was already home.He noticed something differnt though.There were three cars in the drive way he counted,his car a black and white Trueno, his moms car, a green dodge minivan, and a white car he didnt recognize."Oh no, not another boyfriend."he said out loud.All he had to do was sneek in, and get to his room somehow without his mom seeing him, or her boyfriend for that matter.He whined.He wasnt going to be able to sneak past his mom, he never has.One time he just ran and his mom tackled him and he was forced to meet yet another boyfriend, who treat him like a little kid.The last one thought he was a girl, and he almost went crazy, but his mom stoped him from attacking the man.They just left for a movie after that, and his mom told him that he was a guy,not a girl.This better not be like that it scared him to think about it."Im just going to have to sit through it, but he better not call me a girl.

Riku walked up to the portch and placed his hand extremely slow onto the door-knob.He opened the door and almost died.Hi mom and some person trough confetti on him, and the other person pounced on him knocking them to the ground.Weird greeting. He thought He opened his eyes, and they went wide."Hey Riku miss me much?"

It was if it was his friend, it was Sora.

"So-Sora?"

"Ha-ha, the one and only."

"SORA!" 

OOh yay I finished hope you liked it, next chapter will be up in a few days.Next time Riku, Sora, and Riku's mom are going to argue on who's sleeping where, and how long is Sora gong to stay?Hopefully a long time.Review please,everyone who does gets a free materialized computer cookie, YAYYYY! 


	2. Plans

A new paradise

* * *

Chapter-2

Last time on A new paradise-

His mom and some person threw confetti on him, and the other person pounced on him.'Weird greeting.'Riku thought."Hey Riku, miss me much?" He looked up, and his eyes went wide."So-sora?"he said softly."Ha -ha, the one and only."

"SORA!"

* * *

Was it really Sora?His best friend?The one who went away for five years, that Riku thought lied.Riku felt guilty for thinking that he lied.'He never did lie to him before, so why did he think he did now.'I'll make it up to him...somehow.'He knew he would have to make it up to him, even if Sora didnt know what he thought.Riku blinked.Sora was waving a hand in front of his face, waking him up from his thoughts.

"Maybe I killed him."Sora said examining Riku.

She put a hand on her chin."I dont think so, I think hes just daydreaming."

"Am NOT." Riku said now up off the floor.

"My son, I think you were,hmm possibly about Sora."Sora looked at her with a confused look.

"WHATEVER!"

Riku stormed out of the room fuming.At the entrance, he paused.Without turning around he said,"Im glad your back."to Sora.Behind him Sora smiled."Im glad too, I missed you Riku."Riku turned and smiled at Sora, and left the room.He heard his mom and Sora talking about cookies.'Well that would be good.'he thought, wondering what kind of cookies they were going to make.

In his room he left his shoes by the door.He got some night clothes, a pair of black and blue boxers and a plain black shirt.Walking down the hall to the bathroom he smelt the cookies already, and his stomache growled.Putting a hand on his belly he walked into the bathroom.The clothes that were in his hand fell to the floor.Riku got undressed dropping those clothes in the laundry.He walked over to the shower and turned both the hot and cold knobs halfway.He felt the water to see if it was too cold or too hot,but it wasnt so he got in.He just stood there thinking for a lttle while.He was thinking about Sora.Riku was now seventeen and Sora was sixteen.Sora looked more like he was twelve though.

'I missed him a lot,Why the hell aren't I down there with him talking and saying how freaking boring it has been without him here, other that im in the shower?'Riku sighed.'At least hes back and kept to his promise.'he felt another wave of guilt wash through him again.He grabed the shampooroughly and he put some in his hand, then rubbed it into his hair making it all foamy.He rinsed out his hair and did the same thing with the conditioner.After that he used body wash, and rinsed it off his skin when he was done.He stood there for a minute or two, the water pounding onto his hair and body.Then turning off the water he got out, got a towel and started to dry off.Time flew by, but he was in there for a long time.'Man that was weird.'He said continuing to dry off.

* * *

Sora and Riku's mom were in the kitchen making cookies.Sora asked if she needed any help making them.So here he was now, a complete mess.Sure he was wearing an apron, it didnt help much though.Sora was covered head to toe in flour.The kitchen looking like the Tazmanian Devil came trough it looking for food.After a while they finally cleaned up the kitchen, and Sora too.The cookies were in the oven baking.Sora had to pick out the eggshells he got in the batter before they could put them on the pan.Sora was now watching them, face pressed up against the door,mouth drooling.If there was one thing Sora loved it was cookies.

"You know Sora, I dont think you should stand so close to the oven you might-"she was cut short by Sora, and a loud"Thump."

"Bump your head."

Ok, so now Sora had a bump on his head the size of Texas.He was now sitting at the kitchen island with a bag of frozen peas on his head.Sora whined.

She looked inthe oven and said:"The cookies are done."

Sora shot out of the chair he was sitting in and somehow was now stuffing cookies into his mouth, oven-mits still on his hands.She blinked wondering how he did that so fast.Getting a plate she was able to grab some cookies from Sora.He almost bit her hand off when she reached for one.He thought it was a cookie.After eating almost all of the cookies Sora stopped, and scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Guess I got carried away."The bump on his head now felt a little better.'Must have been the cookies Sora thought.'

"You think?"she said holding out a plate of cookies."Take these into the living room, Riku should be in, in a minute and you guys can talk.You can take some blankets up to Riku's room when you go to sleep."she said and Sora took the plate.

"Blankets and extra pillows are in the closet down the hall just before Riku's room, Im sure you still know where its at you can get them if you need them, im going to sleep."Sora nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning, dont stay up too late now.Its good to have you back, good night."

"Good night, and thanks again."Sora said.She smiled and headed up the stairs to her room. 

Sora left the kitchen soon after.He walked into the living room.Sitting on the couch he waited for Riku.After a little while he heard Riku coming down the steps.The footsteps stopped and he looked up, and smiled.Riku smiled back.He walked over to the couch and sat next to Sora.

"So..."

"So, what?"

"So, whats up?"Riku said.

Sora laughed."Noting really."He thought it was strange.It sounded like they were having a conversation over a phone.

"You havn't changed much, thats good."Sora looked at Riku.

"Really?"asked Sora.

"Yeah, you are your own self still, your funny unique self."Riku said with a laugh.

Sora smiled."And you are the same as well, but you got taller.All I could manage was to grow three inches or so."he said crossing his legs and looking at Riku.

"Its not my falt your tiny."

Sora pouted."I dont want to be small though."

"Why, its really cute that your so small?"Sora blushed when Riku said cute.Then Riku noticed what he said and blushed lightly too.

Riku scooted closer to Sora."Im just glad your back, and you are here, and that you didnt change tremendously."Riku said it softly, so Sora had to strain to hear what he said."I for one,like you the way you are."He hugged Sora."I missed ya."Sora blushed like crazy and yawned."Yeah,I missed you too."Sora yawned again.A few minutes passed and then Riku decided to pull away.He found he couldnt.Sora had his eyes closed and his arms tightly wrapped around his waist.Riku tried harder, but to no prevale.He looked at Sora,he was sleeping.Riku kept looking at Sora with a soft smile,and then leaned back against the back of the couch.'I guess this is how im going to sleep.'and he too soon fell asleep Sora still leached onto him.

* * *

Well they didnt argue about who's going to sleep where.I think this way was better though.Sorry about the miss-spellings and stuff.Also sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted.I have five brothers and two sisters and only three coputers, and we arent aloud to us one of them so yeah, I had fun arguing with all of them for the computer.We fight over everything.I named it the "Dont die trying to use the computer."Hope you liked it.Review please. 


	3. Cloud

**Anby:**Finally Ch.3 is out! WOOHOOO!Hope you likeies.

**

* * *

**

**A New Paradise- Chapter 3**

Riku opened his eyes to sunbeams pouring in through the window. He looked at where Sora was when they fell asleep. There was only a blanket they had somehow obtained during the night. Riku ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

Wondering where Sora had run off to, he pulled the blanket around his shoulders, he got up and went into the kitchen. Sora was standing by the counter cooking something in the microwave. As the plate went around, so did sora's head. Riku laughed at him. Sora jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing?Your going to get brain damage watching that thing."Sora pouted at him and shook his head.

"No im not. Its fun, you should watch with me!" Riku walked over and stood by Sora thinking that this was stupid. Sora set the microwave for five minutes. The light lit up and the plate started to move around. Both pairs of eyes following it.

After about ten minutes of microwave watching they stoped. So it had been fun and they did it a second time.

"Told you so."

Its so strange how the simplest things could be so fun.Ok very _weird,_ simple things could be fun.Sora punched him playfully in the arm. Riku sighed hitting him back. Sora pouted making Riku laugh. Sora seemed to be good at making him smile.

"Sooo..."Sora seemes to hold 'so' for an long time. He used to do it all the time when they were little too, bad habbit of his. Just like his hyperness at times and his pouting.

Remembering so many things about Sora was easy for Riku. He noticed everything the brunette did and how he acted. How Sora could make him smile even when he was sad.The adventures they made to the garage, where they used to beleive a kid eating monster lived.

Life was good then and it sucked when Sora left. All he had left was his mom, and memories of the swordfights and treasure hunts. Now it seemed as if he had never left. Its almost funny that Riku could remember all of this, they were best friends though.

" RIKUUUUUU!"Shouted Sora into his ear. Probably really loud coming from Sora.

"Huh!Wha-ow my ear!"Riku said holding a hand to his ear. Sora smiled.

"Sorry, but you were zoning out for a second there. I was gonna ask if we were going to do something today. It looks nice out." Poor Sora must have been bored because Riku had gotten up at twelve. Who knows what time Sora got up, probably really early. He used to allways go to sleep late and get up early, unlike Riku. Sleeping in on weekends was what Riku loved even though twelve wasnt too late or too early.

"Oh...sure if you want to. You could meet some of my friends too." Sora took the plate that had been sitting in the microwave for about half an hour now out, and placed it on the counter. Glancing over Riku got a glimpse of what looked like chicken noodle soup.

"Uhhhhh, is that soup? Cause' it looks nasty." Riku scrunched his nose and nodded towards the bowl.

"Meanie!Not my fault I cant cook!" He pouted again, but they both new he couldnt make anything besides poptarts. Grabing the plate Riku took it and dumped the contents of it into the garbage, placing the dish in the sink.

No way he was going to let Sora eat that.What if he got sick? Its happened before. He was jealous because Sora got to stay home while he went to school. All Sora did was sleep, play video games, or eat every so often. Going over to Sora's house everyday with his homework started geting boring, even though he always enjoyed staying with him while he was sick. Then after a while he got better and things got fun again.

"Why did you do that im hungry!"

"Sorry, but you cant eat that, that plate had a bug on it before." Lame exuse. He knew it, but Sora would probably beleive him though. And he did too. He started running around the room and screaming "BUG BUG BUG BUG BUG!" He hated bugs.

Riku wraped the blanket around his head to block out Sora's screetches. He sighed and left the kitchen to go get dressed. When he came back Sora had changed too. He was sitting on the couch with his arms wraped around his legs.

"YAY! Your done, can we go do something now?"By now it was around two. Hyperness seemed to be geting to Sora allready.

"Yeah Im bored.Sorry about making you wait too.We can take my car if you want.I kinda feel like driving."At least Sora didnt kill himself running around the kitchen. He had calmed down a bit about the fake bug plate too, but the hyper-hyper stage could set in anytime with Sora.

"Its okay, I dont mind. If you wanna drive you can, only not if you want to.We went to bed pretty late, so dont drive if your too tired." Sora worried too much sometimes. Riku was now very awake from their morning activities.

"Im fine now, I'll drive. Not really tired now. I just want to go do something fun with you here. Its your first day here and already its allready kind of late."Riku smiled, and held out his hand to Sora.

"Sha'll we go then Sir Sora?"Sora just laughed at him and replied.

"I do say that would be wonderful!" Grabing his hand Riku pulled Sora up from the couch and they walked arm in arm out of the house. They didnt have any trouble except for the door which they had to go sideway through. They finally had to let go and get into Riku's car. When they were in, the buckled their seatbelts and Riku started the car with the keys he pulled out of his pocket.

"To Clouds then!"Riku said cheerfully looking at Sora.

"Cloud?" Sora asked him. Riku shook his head yes and pulled out of the driveway.

"One of my friends. Hes cool, you'll see him when we get there. In the meantime would you like to pick out a CD to listen to?"Sora looked confused. Riku handed him his CD case he kept in the car. Sora fliped through each page looking at each band, then fliping to the next page.

"What do you feel like listening to Riku?"Sora said probably unable to find one to listen to himself. Keeping his eyes on the road Riku smiled. He turned for a second before laying his eyes back on the road.

"Hmmm. How about the Bedlight For Blue Eyes cover of Jumper?Its really awesome. Its in the B's"Riku said .He kept his CD book in alphabetical order. It made it a lot easier to find a the CD he wanted to listen to.

"Really! I love that song!Bedlight For Blue Eyes rocks too!"Sora yelled, and started bouncing up in down in his seat while he said this. Hopefully the hyper-hyper stage wont set in while they were in the car. That would be a problem.

Sora fliped to the B's and found Bed Light For Blue Eyes and took it out. He handed it to Riku not knowing if he wanted him puting it in the CD player or not. Driver calls the shots usually.

Taking the CD Riku pushed the button to open it and pushed it into it.He glanced at the road again then skiped totrack3. The music started playing the intro.

**I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,**

**You could cut ties with all the lies, you've been living in,**

**And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.**

**I would understand,**

**The angry boy, a bit too insane,**

**Icing over a secret pain,**

Sora layed his head back and watched the sceenery go by the window. It really was a good song. The cover was even better.

**You know you don't belong,**

**You're the first to fight, you'****re way too loud,**

**The flash of light on the the burial shroud,**

**I know something's wrong,**

**Cause'****everyone I know has got a reason, to say, put the past away,**

**I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,**

**You could cut tiesfrom all the lies, you've been living in,**

**And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,**

**I would understand.**

**Well he's on the table, and hes going to code,**

**And I do not think anyone knows,**

**What they are doing here,**

Breathing in slowly and leting it out, Riku sighed. A lot of songs remembered him about something that happened, or someone.He looked over at Sora watching out the window.

**And your friends have left, and you've been dismissed, **

**I never thought it would come to this, and I, I want you to know, **

**Everyone's got to face down the demons,**

**Maybe today, we can put the past away,**

**Wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,**

**You could cut tiesfrom all the lies, you've been living in,**

**And if you do not want to see me again, I would undertand,**

**I would undestand,**

**I would understand... **

**Can you put the past away, wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,**

**You could cut ties with all the lies you've been living in,**

**And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand**

**I would understand...**

**(Bed light For Blue Eyes cover of Jumper, by the Third Blind Eye)**

"Like it?"Riku said looking at Sora again for a second.

"Huh? Oh, yeah its really good.Even better then the origional I think." Yawning he faced Riku.

"Were here."Riku said while he pulled up into the driveway of a really nice house. All Sora did was stare and look confused.

"Is this where Cloud, _lives_?" He asked wanting to go take a peek inside.

"Yeah, wait here I'll go get him 'kay?"Sora frowned he wanted to go too, but maybe he will some other time.

"Hmmhmm." Was all he said before Riku left toget his friend.After about twenty minutes they came out and Sora gat a good look at Cloud.He was as tall as Riku,really blue eyes, and hair spiked naturally it looked like, but his hair was blonde.

They started runing towards the car.They stoped just as they got to Sora's side of the car, and started talkimg about something.A few glances were given to Sora as well.Sora pressed his face up to the window, and Riku tapped on it.Rolling down the window Sora smiled.

"Sora, Cloud. Cloud, Sora."Cloud reached his hand out to Sora.

"Nice to meet you Sora."Sora took his hand and blushed.Cloud tilted his head and grinned.

"Nice to meet you too."Pulling back Cloud and Riku went to the other side of the car. Riku put the seat up so Cloud could get in the back. Whe he did he got buckled. The care started again, but they didnt go back the way they came.

"We gotta go pick up a few more people."Riku said and pushed play on the CD player.The next Bed Light For Blue Eyes song came on.Cloud leaned forward so he was in between the two front seats.

"Are we listening to Bed Light?"He asked.

"Yup.Any song requests people?"Cloud rasised his hand and bounced up and down.

"OH OH OH RIKU PICK MEEEEE!"Riku flinched and covered the ear he yelled in.

"Ok, but stop yelling in my ear your just as hyper as Sora gets."Cloud laughed and scratched the back of his head.Sora laughed too.

"Sorry Riku.Can we listen to The Promise?"Track 5, Clouds request everytime he listened to Bed Light For Blue Eyes.

"You allways want to listen to that Cloud.I will put it on anyway so Sora can hear it."Sora smiled at Riku and Cloud shouted with happyness.

"YAY FOR PROMISE!"Cloud shouted into his ear and made Riku flinch yet again.

"Well I dont have to put it on if we have your screaming to listen to."Cloud looked horrified.

"OKAY OKAY- I'll stop now!"Sighing Riku put Track 5 on.

**I can tell by the look in your eyes**

**The way you disguise, the way you feel about me**

**Waiting for this moment to collapse**

**You know I tried to, Oh God I tried to break through**

**And everytime I look into your eye what do I see?**

**Inside of me?**

**Waiting for this moment to collapse inside my mind**

**This time we will run to anywhere you choose**

**I'll give you more than all**

**I'd slit my throat for just one glimpse into your heart**

**I can't take this anymore, the constant games you've been playing**

**Everytime you look my way, all the words you try to say are fallin apart.**

**Where does that leave me?**

**Why is it that everytime I close my eyes your there?**

**(Bed Light For Blue Eyes- The Promise)**

After about three minutes and eight-teen seconds the song ended. Sora looked at Riku again. He looked over and smiled at him. Sora blushed and turned his head to look out the window.

"Where we going anyway Riku?"Cloud asked.

"To pick up Leon." Riku smirked ths was going to be fun.

"TURN THE CAR AROUND NOW RIKU OR ELSE!"Riku flinched for the third time and Sora did too.

"No way Cloudy!I told him we were coming to pick him up and he says he cant wait to see you!"Riku laughed while he said this.

"Now I cant lie to a friend like that now can I?Besides you two get along so well!"Sora sat in his seat looking confused.

"Who's Leon."Sora asked. Cloud frowned.

"AN IDIOT JERK-WAD DUFUS!"

"Stop being mean Cloud. You know you like him!"Cloud glared at Riku.

"I DO NOT!I should kill you for saying that! Though if I did we all would die and Sora doesnt have anything to do with this. It wouldnt be fair!"Crossing his arms Cloud frowned again.Sora hid a laugh behind his hand. Riku was laughing out loud, and ocasionally stealing glances at the frowning Cloud and the gigly Sora.

"Were here Cloudy!"He pulled up next to the drive way and turned aroud to face Cloud.

"ShouldI go get him, or would you like to have the honor of doing so?"Cloud glared at him. Riku took that as a no and he got out of the car to go get Leon.

When he got to the door he thought about whats going to happen.

"Those two better play nice." He said to himself outloud and rang the doorbell.leo awnsered.

"Ready to have some fun with Cloudy, Leon?

Leon smiled and looked towards Riku's car.

"Wouldnt have it any other way!"

* * *

**Anby:**This chapter was fun to write. I made it longer because I had to make you guys wait for ever.I listened to Bed Light For Blue Eyes while I made it too. That ishow I got the idea of putting in two songs by them, ones a cover though.Im allready working on the next chapter. Hopefully it wont take me as long to put Ch.4 out. I think its geting better with each chapter.If you want to listen to Bed Light For Blue Eyes songs, you can go to** Purevolume.**You can listen to Jumper, The Promise,Dig On This, and other songs by them. There are a lot of bands on there so you can listen to other bands too.

**Reveiw and you get a free materialized computer cookie!**


	4. Games

**Anby:**Oooh look Ch.4 is out.YAY!Sorry for grammar in advance.It seems I dont put spaces between some of my words too-oops.

**Last Time:**

"Those two better play nice." He said to himself outloud and rang the doorbell.Leon awnsered the door.

"Ready to have some fun with Cloudy, Leon?

Leon smiled and looked towards Riku's car.

"Wouldnt have it any other way!"

* * *

**A New Paradise Ch.4**

Riku introduced Sora to Leon, and now they were all on their way to some other place. Riku only knew where they were going though.

They had the windows open because it was hot, but Cloud tried to jump out of it.That was when they had to close them, so now they had the AC on. Cloud was huddled up on the seat behind Sora.Everytime Leon would get near him he would scream.

"Your such a baby!"Leon called him.Cloud realized what he said.

"Stupid idiot, dufus person!You cant even make up a good name!"He replied.

"What the hell do you call _that_ then!"Leonhalf asked and said.Cloud frowned and looked the other way.Sora could hear him mutter something about a stupid Leon that thinks he's so big and bad. Riku was trying too hard not to break out in laughs and watch the road at the same time.

"Like you could even make up a better name than that."Cloud said quietly.

"What was that, I didnt quite catch that my Cloudy?"Leon said grabing Cloud into a head lock.

"RIKU HES GONNA KILL ME! HELP ME SORA! AND IM NOT YOUR CLOUDY!"Riku and Sora looked at eachother and broke out laughing.Those two just couldnt stand one another sometimes.There were some times when they did get along, but it didnt happen that much.

"Sorry Cloud, cant do that.Were here anyway."Riku said. They were in the middle of the Mall parking lot.Leon let go of Cloud. Everyone looked out the window. Sora hadnt been there for ever, but why were they at the Mall when it was closed allready?

"SURPRISE!"Riku said spreading out his arms as best he could in the space of his car.

"Hey Riku why are we here?The Mall's allready closed for today."Asked Leon pointing to the Mall entrance.

"You'll see soon enough."Riku rolled down the windows and turned the car off. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Not for long though. A loud screetching of tires was heard and then a speeding car stoped just a few feet away from Riku's car.Sora looked terrified. Leon and Cloud looked at eachother and said "Oh."

Riku smiled and opened his door. He walked over to the car and knocked on the window. It was rolled down and to reveal a short red-headed girl.

"Hey Kairi!"Cloud said leaning out of Sora's window.

"Whats up Cloud, Leon, Riku!Havn't seen you guys for a while."Riku steped back so she could open her door and get out of her car.

"Dont forget about us!"Four more people got out of her car.

There were two boys and two more girls.One boy was short with blonde hair, the other was regular sized with redish-orange hair. The girl that was standing in the middle had brown hair and was wearing a bright yellow dress, the other had black hair and was wearing a head band.

"Hey!" They all said in unison. Sora just stared at everyone.He opened his door and got out, also leting Leon and Cloud out too.It was most likely then that Sora was noticed because a loud screetch was heard. Everyone turned to Sora. Kairi was latched onto his arm, with Sora blushing like mad.

"He's SOOOO cute!"She said.Riku walked over to them and placed an arm around Sora's shoulders.He looked at him and then at all the others that were standing in a group.If it was possible Sora blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Okay guys this is Sora.Sora this is Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Yuffie, and of course the one attatched to you is Kairi."Riku said pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you all."Sora said shyly. They all smiled at him in return.

"Time to get down to buisness you guys!"Kairi said happyly.She let go and hopped over to her car.Riku let his arm slip from Sora's shoulders too.Kairi opened her cars trunk and pulled out two yellow bats. Sora looked confused again, which happened quite often.Then he realized what they were going to do after Kairi pulled out a bag of plastic base balls.

Everyone shouted, " Wiffel Ball!"

Thats why they were all at the Mall even though it closed early that day.A friendly match of wiffel ball. A very fun thing to do when your bored.

Riku motioned everyone to get in a circle. After they formed somewhat of a ring, they picked captains. Wakka was captain of Team A, and Yuffie was captain of Team B.

They decided not to pick a real name for each team because they argued over it for about ten minutes.Sora suggested naming the teamsA and B to make it easier for them all. Everyone agreed that would be fair.The captains picked their teams. One would have an extra player though.

Wakka's team had Leon, Riku and Tidus.Which seemed unfair to the team of five that consisted of Yuffie, Selphie, Kairi, Sora, and Cloud.

They started the game and after about an hour into it, it got dark and the Malls parkinglot lights began to turn on. They continued the game anyway. Darkness didnt have to stop a wiffel ball game after all.

By now everyone was sweating to death trying to catch their breath.Cloud had suggested taking a break, but mostly everyone wanted to finish the game. The score was 3 to 0 Team B was winning, and it was the bottom of the ninth.Team A was at bat.It was Leon's turn to bat, and Selphie was pitching.

"Hit him!"Yelled Cloud cheerfully hopping around in their made up center field.Obviously Cloud didnt care if they won or not, he only wanted to see Leon get hit.If Selphie did hit Leon she would have to walk him, and bases were loaded.Team B just hoped Leon didnt get a home run.

"No way!Were going to win this Cloud!"Selphie called out across the parking lot. Selphie readied her self for the first pitch. Leon swung, but missed.

"STRIKE ONE!"Yuffie said to Leon. He glared at her steping away from the base for a moment.It seemed Cloud glared at people a lot, but Leon's glares were just scary.

Ignoring the threats of his teammates if he lost this, he steped up to base again preparing himself for another pitch. Selphie turned to her side and lifted her arm and threw the ball.Leon missed again, swinging at a pitch that could easily have been a ball.

"STRIKE TWO!"This time Cloud said this and Leon stared at him like he was going to kill him later.

"Shut up Cloud!"

"You shut up! I hope you miss again!"Cloud smirked as he said this.Leon continued glaring at him.

"When I hit the ball I hope it hits you!"Leon said wanting his team to be the victorious one.It all depended on him hitting the ball. Cloud stuck his tongue out at him as a response.

"Come on Leon!"His team cheered from their bases.Selphie turned again.Seeing Leon was as ready as she was she threw the ball.Leon hit it towards right field which Sora occupied.Looking up Sora saw the ball. He ran towards it.The ball started to fall towards Sora's hands, and he caight it. Team B shouted and jumped.That was the thrid out of the bottom of the ninth.

"And Team B, WINS!"They shouted running towards Sora.Selphie gave him a hug and Cloud ruffled his already messy hair.Kairi and Selphie said their thanks to Sora for catching the ball.Riku, Wakka, Leon, and Tidus were sulking and siting in a circle on the ground.

"Think their plotting on revenge?"Yuffie whispered to Cloud. Cloud shook his head saying, "Most likely yes."

They decided to ask them if they wanted to go get snacks at the store, even though they were being sore losers.They all agreed to go to a 24 hour Wallmart after they helped clean up all of their things and return them to Kairi's car.

They went with the people on their teams to the store. Sora felt bad leaving Riku to go with Kairi, but Cloud left too so it wasnt as strange.

When they got to the store they found eachother in the parking lot.All nine of them proceeded through the automatic doors. Riku made his way over to Sora as they walked in search of something good to eat.

"Have fun?"He asked Sora.He looked up at Riku and smiled. Smiling could always tell a lot, one reason why Sora did it a lot.

"Yeah it was fun.How did you guys think of doing that?" He asked looking at the group in front of him.The girls were walking with Tidus and Wakka.Cloud was trying his best to avoid Leon because he kept coming near him.

"We play wiffel ball a lot when were bored. Its really fun actually.The Mall's one of the best places to play."They picked their speed up a little to catch up to everyone.

"Hey Riku!Do we still have those other plans for tonight?"Wakka had asked him over his shoulder.

Riku looked at him and then rememberd the plans they all decided to make a few weeks ago.His mom knew about it so she most likely wouldnt mind.

"I completely forgot about that, but yeah. My mom wont care she works late anyways."Kairi and Selphie bounced over to Riku, Sora, and Wakka. After noticing the group had stoped Leon,Cloud, and Tidus came over too.

"Kay guys ready to get a but load of snacks!"They all cheered, for shoping for snacks could get quite fun.

"Tidus, Cloud, and I can go get some soda."Leon suggested.Cloud just stared at him not wanting to be near Leon.He knew he really wanted to though.

"Okay then Yuffie, Kairi, and Selphie can you get some awesome junk food for us all?"Riku asked the girls. They agreed knowing what everyone liked.

"Sora your with me.Meet back here in an hour.Move out troops!"The two groups saluted, with Riku saluting back.

"Riku, what are we going to get?"Riku turned to Sora and gave him a cat like grin.

"Were going to need lots of pillows and flashlights.Good thing I got payed a few days ago."Riku sighed, something he did a lot. His friends made him pay for some of the really exspensive things sometimes. There goes half of his paycheck.they started walking to where the pillows were.

"Why are we geting all of this stuff anyway?"

"We've been planning on having a sleepover for ever.Everybody is coming too. Its going to be a lot of fun!"Riku was still smiling, and seeing him smile made Sora smile too.

"Sounds like fun!"Sora said glad they were spending such a fun time together.

"Come on we gotta hurry okay!"Sora was startled when Riku grabed his hand and pulled him towards the pillows.Whatever the pillows were going to be used for. Blushing, Sora followed Riku. He really didnt have a choice.

An hour seemed to pass too quickly and everyone met up with their bags at the meeting point. They all exited through the doors and made their way to the cars they first started out in.Sora, Cloud, and Leon went with Riku and got in his car.After they got buckled he started the car and pulled up next to Kairi's car. Tidus was in the front, and he and Riku rolled down their windows.

"We have to stop by the guys and my houses sowe can get some stuff."Tidus said through the window.

"Just come to my house when your ready."Tidus nodded andRiku rolled up his window not saying anything else.Kairi pulled out first, then Riku did.

They made their way to Cloud's and Leon's houses to get their things.This day was turning out to be really fun, and tonight should be even funner.They werent going to get much sleep.

* * *

**Anby: **So did you like it?I think it gets a little better each chapter. At least I hope it does. I work on two chapters at once so it shouldnt take me too long to get the nextone up.Ch.5 is going to be funny is all im going to tell you.The more reviews I get the faster I will get Ch.5 out, and the funnier it will be.Maybe I will even make it longer.

**Review please and you'll get a cookie!**


	5. Storm Pt1

**Anby: **Yes you guesed it, or looked at the chapter number...Ch.5 is finally here! YAY!

**Last Time:**

"Why are we geting all of this stuff anyway?"

"We've been planning on having a sleepover for ever.Everybody is coming too. Its going to be a lot of fun!"Riku was still smiling, and seeing him smile made Sora smile too.

"Sounds like fun!"Sora said glad they were spending such a fun time together.

"Come on we gotta hurry okay!"Sora was startled when Riku grabed his hand and pulled him towards the pillows.Whatever the pillows were going to be used for. Blushing, Sora followed Riku. He really didnt have a choice.

* * *

**A New Paradise Ch.5**

They had finally made it to Riku's with all of their things succsessfully.Dumping everything by the door, they filed into the living room. Soon they brought out some snacks and put some in the fridge.Sora was still contemplating on what the flashlights and pillows could be for though.

"So what are we going to do first?"Selphie asked from the end of the couch.

"Anybody have any ideas?"Tidus asked.Riku gave his cat like grin and stood up.

"Any one up for Any Ghost?Or are you all too scared."He said placing his hands on his hips and leaning forwards.

"Oh!Good idea Riku!"Yuffie got up off of the floor and stood by Riku.

"But who gets to go first?"The two looked at eachother and smiled evily.

"Hmmm I dont know Yuffie."They both laughed.Riku whispered something in her ear and she shook her head agreeing with him.

"Hey Cloud and Leon could I ask you something?"She said looking worried.Cloud bounced up off of the floor, but Leon just sat where he was.

"Come on Leon. You have to come too. Please!"Yuffie said looking like she was going to cry.Leon frowned and got up walking over to her.

"YAY! Come on you two!"She led them out of the room. Everyone else had confused looks on their faces. Smirking Riku told them what was going to happen.They all laughed evily at the genious plan.Geting up quietly they tiptoed over to the bathroom.

"NOOOOO! YOU CANT MAKE ME!"They heard Cloud yell. Yuffie was pushing him into the bathroom with her foot as best as she could.Leon popped up behind Cloud.

"Come on Yuffie! You seriously cant make me stay in here with this dweeb!"He said grabing onto the doorframe.

"Im not a dweeb, you dweeb!" Leon turned to glare at Cloud which was a mistake because Yuffie was able to shut the door.They heard Cloud scream as Yuffie turned off the light and locked the door from the outside.Leon was mumbling about how it was Clouds fault they were traped.Then they heard arguing and yelling.

"Might as well carry on with any ghost while your in there!"Riku said placing an ear up to the door.Cloud squeaked, he hated any ghost. He didnt realise thats what they were going to make Leon and him do.

"Were not letting you out untill we hear any ghost!"Yuffie said through the door.Cloud whined and Leon mumbled some more.

"Fine you meanies!"Cloud said through the other side of the door.He backed up and pushed Leon up to the mirror.

"You can do it Leon, okay!"He was too afraid to look into the mirror.Leon grabed Cloud by the hips and turned him so he was in the front now.Cloud blushed but was glad Leon couldnt make it out in the dark. Instead he held onto Leon's shirt.

"AHH I dont wanna Leooon!"Cloud burried his head into Leons shirt obviously scared to death allready.Leon rolled his eyes.

"Are you really that scared Cloudy?"Leon asked him calmly.Cloud nodded his head in Leon's shirt.One minute they were fighting, the next they were geting along better than ever.Leon scooted closer to the mirror and looked into it.

"Say it with me Cloud, okay?"Cloud just nodded again not wanting to look into the mirror still.

"Any Ghost, Any Ghost, Any Ghost, Any Ghost, Any Ghost, Any Ghost, Any Ghost."They said it loud enough for the others to hear outside of the bathroom.Then Cloud looked up into the mirror only to be faced with a figure outlined in white.

Outside everyone heard two loud screams. Yes two. Leon had actually gotten scared, or he did it so Cloud wouldnt feel bad being the only one screaming.They decided to open the door so their friends wouldnt die of fright.Cloud came running out while Leon just walked out laughing.

"See anything man?"Wakka asked Leon.

"I only think Cloud got a little carried away. Its only his reflection!"Was all he said before turning to Riku and asking who was going to go next.

"I guess I will go, Sora can come with me."Riku said facing Sora, who was behind him.

"Ready then Sora?"He asked him.He nodded and they walked into the bathroom.Yuffie closed the door and turned the light off after them.When she did Sora backed up and accidentally bumped into Riku.

"Oh, sorry Riku."He said moving his arms around trying to find something to hold onto.He reached out in front of him and found something rather warm and soft.He moved the tips of his fingers to the side and touched lips.He jumped blushing and began to remove his hand. Another hand was placed over his, keeping it in place.This made him blush an even darker shade of red.

"Sora."He said softly.They both started geting used to the darkness in the bathroom.

"U-um, s-sorry again Riku."He stuttered his hand still on Riku's.

"You apollogize too much."He said quietly.

'But I should be the one apollogizing.' At least thats what he would have said if it werent for the bathroom door opening and light pouring in.Riku quickly let Sora's hand fall from his.They both turned to see Yuffie.

"You guys didnt get scared then?"They both shook their heads no and exited the bathroom. They continued any ghost for another half an hour or so then stoped, going back into the living room.

Leon and Cloud were geting along a little better. They actually sat next to eachother for a while without arguing, but it seemed Riku and Sora were avoiding one another. Sora was sitting next to Kairi, and Riku next to Tidus.Every once in a while they would find eachother staring and quickly look away.

It was only nine when a boom of thunder sounded and rain started to dribble down on the windows.Sora and Selphie sat on their knees on the couch.It made it easier to look out the window and watch the storm. Riku turned on the TV after a while to see if it would get any worse.Surely enough with their luck the bad part hadnt even come yet.

"Hey guys this isnt too good. Come look."Everyone returned to their sitting places in the living room, from watching the storm out of the windows.All eyes were on the screen watching the red spots spread across their town. Tonight no one really would sleep after all.Cloud and Riku left the living room after the lights flickered, to get the flashlights, batteries,and some candles.

"Just in case."Riku told them. Then he remembered his mom was still at work.

"Kairi do you have your cellphone."She nodded diging in her pocket.Pulling it out, she handed it to Riku.

"What do you need it for?

"Mom."Was all he said to her before opening the phone and dialing his moms work number.

'Come on mom, pick up.You have to come home before the worst hits.You will just end ip at work all night.'After the phone rang for a long time, the operator picked up saying that the phone was disconected.He shut the phone and handed it back to Kairi.

"Thanks Kai."Riku smiled weakly.

"Is your mom okay?"Looking down Riku shrugged.His mom was one of the only people he had left in his life besides his friends and Sora.Kairi sensed something had to of happened and got up.

"Come on, lets go talk in the Kitchen okay?"He followed behind her slowly.

Riku hopped up onto the counter and kairi sat at the island.

"Whats wrong."She asked him, starting to play with her nails.

"Life."He said glancing out the window as a flash of light darted across the sky.She let out a breath and looked over at him.

"No, really. We all know life has its faults at times."She said knowing life couldnt be the real reason.

"Im just worried. My mom could be trapped at her work all night.Then theres other things that have been on my mind. I feel like I allways say the wrong things to people, exspecially Sora. He appologizes to me, but I should be the one saying sorry."She looked up and smiled with a knowing look in her eyes.

"So you like him then."Kairi said not bothering to even ask him.He looked up again.

"Of course, he's been my friend for ever."She laughed and shook her head.

"No. I mean you really like him dont you?"Riku looked up at her and blushed. Did he really like Sora like that, or was it just another trick life played on him?He had too much on his mind to even start thinking about that, even though he would like to. Maybe Sora liked _him. _What if he like Sora.He said he wouldnt think about it, but the thought crossed his mind and stayed.

"I... I really dont know how to awnser that."

"You dont have to, I can tell you do." She said cheerfully and bounced out of the room.His eyes widened.She could tell?Hopefully it wasnt that obvious to Sora.

* * *

**Anby: **I stoped it there for a reason, it's going to be continued in Ch.6. You can wait if Im allready half done with it. This chapter wont be the funny long one though, as you probably could tell. Hopefully the next will. As long as I get a few reviews I will be happy and continue making Ch.6 funny and longer. I feel so mean making the people who are reading this wait.I am very grateful you are too.

Should I start doing parts of the chapters in POVs to make it easier to understand?I dont know so Im asking you guys what you think. Doesnt matter to me because I cando it either way.

**Please review?**


	6. Storm Pt2

**Anby: I'm back woo!Finally after forever I decide to start on this again.Eventually I am going to re-do the first five chapters.I'm planning on improving this story a great deal.I may re-do all of my stories actually.I don't know yet.When I went back and read the fist few chapters of this I f****elt really stupid.I'm going to take my time so it may be a while between chapter releases.Also the rating may go up.Haven****'t decided on that yet either.Well here is chapter 6.I hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN: Kingdom Hearts nor the characters of it.I also don't own Scifi or Vanhelsing.**

**I do own any characters I think up in my awesome mind though.That's gotta be a plus!**

**Sorry For: Bad grammar, randomness, some short chapters, and long periods of time between updates.**

**Last Time**

"I...I really don't know how to awnser that."

"You don't have to I can tell you do "She said cheerfully and bounced out of the room.

His eyes widened.She could tell?

Hopefully it wasn't that obvious to Sora.

* * *

**A New Paradise-Ch.6**

"Hey Riku get your lazy ass in here right now!"I hopped of the counter frowning.Kairi can be really loud.Are my ears bleeding?

"I'm coming,I'm coming jeez."

Everyone looked at me as I entered the living room.

What?Do I have something on my face?

Pssh they look like they are having a pow-wow.

"We're bored."

"Not my fau-"

A loud crack of thunder, then lightning, then no power, then eight screaming teenagers.Of course I wasn't scared and screaming.Besides it's just lightning right?

Every one that was on the floor was now on one couch, huddled in a group.

No I am not sitting on the couch with my feet up with everyone else.

Okay...so yeah I actually am really scared and on the couch.I shouldn't watch Scifi anymore.

Oh and look there's Sora right next to me with his eyes closed.Nice.

Now there's Sora right next to me with his eyes open looking at me, and now there's Soras' hand in my face.

A very lovely hand at that.

"Rikuuuuu stop looking at me it's weird.It's like your trying to kill me with your eyes or something."

Kill?Something like that I suppose.

"Sorry sorry, god...move your hand."He did and sat up.

By now everyone was calming down...at least a little.

We put our feet down cautiously.I don't think the monsters are going to come out from beneath the couch.Unless dust bunnies are monsters that love to eat teenagers.

The lights were still out and it was all freaky like though.

Like some horror movie.

Oops, saying that is probably bad luck.I've doomed us all.

"Well it's a good thing we have flashlights.Even though this wasn't what they were intended for."Selphie says and gets up feeling around for one.

"Do you think that lightning hit a wire or something?What about the circuit thing?"Selphie throws Tidus a flashlight as he gets up.

"It's in the basement...outside...and screw you all I'm not going.I love you guys but not that much!"Even though it is dark I can tell they all are staring at me.

Selphie hands out everyone else's flashlights we turn them on.It was good being able to see who was in the room.There could have been an Axe murderer or something getting ready to kill us and we wouldn't have known.

"Well it's good to know you love us Riku."Kairi says aiming her flashlight at my face.The _burnnnnnn. _

I feel like a vampire.I'm going to suck Sora's blood.Evil thoughts arising

"Why don't we all go?"We all look up at Wakka simultaneously.How come I didn't think of that?Oh yeah I was pretending to be a vampire.I could so kick Vanhelsings' ass.

"That's a good idea that way just one of us wouldn't end up getting killed by something.Big groups are usually better anyways."I guess Leon had the same idea as me with the whole Axe murderer thing.That made it worse I think.

Thunder sounded again making us all flinch and move our flashlights around to dark corners of the room.Why does my house have to be big?You always see that in scary movies...at least the ones that I watch.

That also means I will probably be the first to die!Mom where are you!There's an Axe murderer out to get me!

By now I am looking around with my flashlight like crazy, and I stop dead when I feel a hand on my arm.

I knew it!Then I scream like a girl which was emmbarassing since I am so manly.

Oh it's just Sora.God damnit Sora!

Everyone looks away from me and continues to talk about how the power went out and when we're going to go check the circuit breaker.I know no one really wants to go out side.

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever do that again I will seriously have to kill you and bury you in my backyard."He quickly takes his hand off my arm.

"Sorry, you just looked scared..and..yeah..you know..yeah."I am not scared!

"Yeah?Okay then.I'm good."

"You sure?"I nod.No I'm not sure.

"Alright, but if you get scared or anything just come stand with us okay?"I nod again as he walks a few feet over to the rest of our friends.Ohhhh damn.Why was him saying that so cute?Not the time to think about things like that stupid mind!You disgust me!

"We should really go check everything out in the basement."Cloud says looking around at the circle of us.

"Well let's go then.All we've been doing is sitting around talking for the past twenty minutes."Leon points his flashlight at cloud.

"It hasn't been that long idiot."Some retaliation on Clouds part.Poor Leon, I know that same burning feeling of the eyes.

"Ahhh hell Cloudy.Just make me go blind there why don't you.Wait until later.I will have my revenge!"

"I'll like to see you try."Glares, flashlights in faces, and a group oh people staring at the two figures yelling at eachother.

"Okay okay okay.Enough with the fighting already.Can we please just go!"Sora shouts at all of us.

Normally it wouldn't take someone this long to go and try to turn the power back on.

Here we are now at the back door in the kitchen.

I stare out the glass window on the door.It's dark,windy and rainy outside.

I'm in the very front.Somehow I knew this was going to happen.At least Sora's holding onto me in case someone trys to stab me.Now the whole Axe murderer thing is coming back to me.I'm scared...actually terrified.

"Go already Riku!"I shake as I reach out in front of me.

I unlock the door and turn the knob slowly with my free hand.Once the door is open I point my flashilight out it and take five small steps.

The wind is making raindrops stab me in the face.Which honestly hurts like hell.

All if us are clinging to our buddies as we walk to the left along the house.

A few more feet.

I freeze right as we get to the basement doors.

Why couldn't our house have a way to get to the basement from inside?

Why am I thinking that?

Maybe because there is some scary figure we can't make out standing a few feet away from us.

That could be why.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Preview For Chapter 7:**

**"It wasn't like I meant to eat the rest of the skittles.They're really really tempting.Plus they told me to eat them."**

**"I...hate...you."**

**"Don't be like that."**

**"I suggest you run and hide."**

**"Oh...my...GOD!!"**


End file.
